Banishment
by Risingashes
Summary: Azula's friends and family are either dead or traitors. After peace is declared she attempts to find a place within a changed world.
1. A world gone mad

Disclaimer: I currently hold no right to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters and am unlikely to in the near future.

----

The prison that the princess found herself in was missing some of the key components that the prisons had in her imagination. When still young she dreamt up fantastic stories of adventure and intrigue often in tandem with her partners in crime- Ty Lee and Mai. Certain adventures had brief stopovers in horrific Earth Nation prisons from whence they would be then required to conduct dashing and skilful escapes.

But this prison lacked several things that she imagined, and at this moment she was not with the people she'd imagined she would have by her side- they were instead traitors who chose prepubescent bald children over lifelong friends.

Lacking the howling screams of the sickly, the strange drips from unidentifiable sources, the clanking with no apparent reason and the rotting decay of long forgotten prisoners was in truth likely preferable to their presence. But this gave little comfort to the princess whose only solace was to concentrate on useless things so as to avoid the crushing horror of finding herself alone, abandoned and defeated.

Iroh found his niece standing in the middle of her cell with her back perfectly straight and her hands behind her back as if at attention. He found the sight less disturbing by reminding himself who he was dealing with. Azula specialised in putting her enemies off balance and would not willingly put herself in such a position that would even hint at weakness.

He realised that as he approached she was staring right at him without moving her neck to do so. It appeared that the first words were left to him. "I wished to see how you were, as nice as this prison is- it is not the place for a young woman to spend her days."

"While not a place for royalty, I will remain here nonetheless until the commencement of my trial." Azula's tone held no emotion, as if reading from a pre-prepared parchment.

"There will be no trial Azula." Iroh's face was beginning to show signs of regret and sadness, his features became bogged down by past emotions.

Azula's tone examined the words as she spoke them, feeling them out. "Then I will be executed without a trial." Iroh's eyes widened at this, his brow furrowing as if he didn't know what to say. "To be honest I did not think Zuko would circumvent tradition so visibly, it is not as thought I expected a fair trial but..."

"There will be no execution Azula, Zuko would not do such a thing. You fought against the Avatar but you did so under the command of your lord... and you are his sister."

Azula gave a quick laugh at this, seeming to find the situation instantly ironic. "Ah banishment- well I must say that it is fitting in a way. The banished princess. I suppose it will give me time to reflect- write my memoirs. Will I be tasked with capturing some arbitrary mythical figure also? A unicorn perhaps? Or maybe the Golem Lord?"

Iroh took time to pick his words carefully, the pain he felt but did not see from the princess tore at his soul. Such bitterness and betrayal in one so young, he now saw his part in creating a turmoil perhaps equalling that found in the young prince that he had charged himself with guiding.

"Fire Lord Zuko wishes that you would come out of this cell, he has committed to pardoning you of all actual or perceived wrongs."

"Really- and you are his messenger boy? Surely you have earned a better role with your treachery than that Uncle."

"I came because I believed I could convince you, and because I wanted to show you that you are not alone."

Azula stood unmoving, she was unsure as to how to respond to such a statement.

Iroh continued his explanation. "We both know that Zuko suffers from stubbornness at the best of times, he sees your stay here as a petty attempt to force him to come to you in order to offer his pardon and as such will not give in. I know that you are here because you believe this is where you would have been taken regardless, and you would not allow such a victory to be savoured by your opponents."

The only flicker of acknowledgement came as Iroh touched upon Azula's motivations for her self-imprisonment. The princess had underestimated her Uncle for so long that it was off-putting to hear a reminder that he was in fact a keen strategist. Azula admitted within herself that she had fallen into arrogance- she would need to better evaluate enemies from here on out.

As Azula spoke she unconsciously stroked an invisible hand sized mark on her lower back. "Very well, I will speak with my brother."

---

AN: Not big on author notes, but feel free to rec the story to friends, Avatar fangroups or whereever else if you like it. Updates are generally done in advance and posted based on an arbitrary and variable system based on reviews, views and the position of the moon.


	2. Azula meets Fire Lord Zuko

The Fire Lord's chamber was purpose built for intimidation- to raise an individual towards the image of a god. The Fire Lord was absolute, his word was law, his will was the will of the Fire Nation- the chamber made it clear that there was no questioning the Fire Lord as he was in effect Agni on earth.

As the Fire Princess approached the perpetual wall of rising flame the silhouette of Fire Lord Zuko became more pronounced, noticeably smaller than the Fire Lord's before him and somehow visibly unsure- like he didn't exactly belong.

The princess knelt and stared up at her brother, waiting for him to begin with a half smirk threatening to tear across her face.

"Well go ahead, I know you want to say something." Zuko's tone was resigned, as if he had been worn down over several days from various sources.

"So many things that I find myself at a loss to pick just one. Perhaps I could go and fetch the Fire Lord an extra pillow to increase his stature and while doing so I could choose my response?"

The grin of Fire Lord Zuko's face could almost be seen through the flame, if not then his tone betrayed his humour. "I was afraid that your extended stay in the dungeon may have dulled your fire sister, it's good to see that despair hasn't wrecked you."

Azula's face shifted back in to neutrality, Zuko knew that she had closed herself off and he cursed himself for unintentionally referring to the death of Ozai. "I was informed that my Lord required my presence for some specific purpose."

"Princess Azula you are hereby absolved of any consequences that may result from your actions when acting under the command of Fire Lord Ozai, my will is the will of Agni, so shall it be." Zuko's words flowed with absolute power and clarity, in that moment none could mistake him for anything but a son of Agni.

"I thank the Fire Lord for choosing the path of justice." Azula looked up at her brother expectantly, waiting for him to allow her to leave. As Zuko gave her a slight nod, the princess rose and exited the chamber with her chin tilted high.

-----------------------------------

Azula found herself standing in the private royal gardens, looking across the small pond that had been her mother's favourite place to spend time with her favoured child. The turtle-duck family swam happily around the small stretch of water. The father inexplicably absent yet the rest of the family happily quacking regardless. Azula mused that the turtle-ducks should have migrated south by this time of the year perhaps she was simply imagining their presence.

"You always preferred the tree." Zuko's voice came out of nowhere, tinged with a confused inquisitiveness.

"The tree always seemed to better enjoy my company than the pond." Zuko's confusion was only compounded by this reply, Azula's tone offered no help as to its meaning.

"Your old room has been prepared for you. I'd hoped that you would remain in the palace."

"It would be proper. You haven't moved Uncle close to me I hope, rumours of off-key music nights have spread throughout the nation."

There was a pause. Zuko's tone turned official and grim. "Azula despite everything..." The Princess turned fully to meet her brother's gaze, her brow twinged slightly in confusion. "I'm..." Azula's eyes snapped open widely.

"Don't." Her tone was kept restrained but one could hear the scream behind the word. "Don't you dare say sorry."

Zuko stood there without moving, he understood. But he continued to stand there, as if he needed something else but could not ask for it.

Azula was unsure what it was, but after a moment it dawned on her. Sadness and defeat almost pushed down her brow. "I'm not going to try to kill you brother. I don't want the responsibility and I have lost too many family members already."

With a bow the princess retired to her quarters, Zuko stood staring down at the turtle-ducks for several minutes before taking his leave as well.


	3. Tales of the subconcious

_ "Masks are somewhat redundant don't you think? Faces do the job far more efficiently." __Azula__ said with a touch of frustration._

_The princess__ tried to move her feet but found them stuck to the floor, such a bother- she hated when that happened. The acrobat walked up to her__ in an entirely normal fashion__ that was __somewhat __disconcerting considering it was Ty Lee, and suddenly they were both seven again. _

_Ty Lee leaned in close and with her face pressed up against the princess's ear whispered a wailing chasm. As the winds swirled around the pair and all hope and love drained away from the world all __Azula__ could do was stand, while all __Azula__ wanted to do was hug her friend and never let go._

_The prodigy__'s face streamed with tears __as she __choked __out her reply with steely__ determination "I'm going to kill you."_

The princess woke to someone screaming, she quickly realised it was her.

Fire Lord Zuko burst in to the room- and found Azula sitting at her dressing table taking long delicate strokes of her hair. "I know that this whole Fire Lord thing gives you the right to do just about anything Zuko, but I would prefer you not burst in to my bedchamber." Azula sighed the words with mild indifference.

"I thought... no- I _did_ hear a scream." Zuko was flustered and confused, the scene before him was too far detached from what he had expected.

"When they say 'gone mad with power' I'm not sure this is what they meant dearest brother." Azula's tone shifted from amused to slightly annoyed, attempting to subconsciously usher her brother from the room. "Perhaps you could limit your paranoia to the daylight hours, where people are better rested?"

"Yes- I apologise, I did not mean to disturb you."

"Of course my lord- if you happen to see father make sure to give him my love."

Azula could clearly see the nervous twitch assault Zuko's face even with their backs turned to one another. If it wasn't for the overwhelming dread she felt inside she would have keenly enjoyed taunting Zuko. Instead all she could do was stare at the door and stroke the ghostly outline on her lower back that had somehow bruised her heart.

-----------------------------


	4. Azula breaks bread with Ty Lee

In the morning, just after sunrise, the princess had decided to once again emerge in to the outside world. The eastern back entrance to the palace opened on to the rolling palace hillside, that quickly ran in to the sea. The area was filled with the royal gardens, full of blooming reds and sparkling yellows with grass that stayed a luscious green all throughout the year.

Before she was able to take in the beautiful sight of the scene, newly tinged with the awakened sun, she was distracted by the small courtyard and the sugary feast that had been prepared within it. Cakes and sweets and buns and rolls- a bountiful after breakfast affair of some kind. But beyond the display, hung across a sandstone railing, was the form of Ty Lee soaking up the morning rays.

As the acrobat turned and saw the princess her face contorted, trying to find the right emotion within the confusing array that had instantly clouded her mind. Firstly joy, and then fear, turned to regret, followed by relief, and lastly hope- all within no more than a second.

"I didn't realise you were out.." of the dungeon. "I'm.." glad, sorry, lost. "Azula..."

The princess's face burst it to a large grin, her eyes creasing in a rare show of absolute joy. "Ty Lee, it's so good to see you. Oh- with all this confusion I was unsure if I'd ever see my true friends again. You're looking well, I've never been one for auras myself but you look radiant- palace life always did suit you well."

"Azula?" Ty Lee's face was full of worry and despair.

Azula's tone became more upbeat and cheery with each passing word, her body language attempting to quell the pain that her friend felt inside. "Now now, we mustn't let ourselves be bogged down in depressing circumspects, we are too young and too old to let recent events encroach upon us." Azula had reached Ty Lee after a slow wander across the patio. She gently took the acrobat's slender fingers and laced them within her own- a sisterly gesture from years past. "So no moping- please- I've been out of the loop recently, you'll need to fill me in on all the latest happenings."

Ty Lee's chest was throbbing, her eyes close to tears, her voice came out as a hoarse croak. "Stop it."

Azula slid her hands from the gentle embrace, letting them float down to her sides. Her face shifted back to indifferent neutrality, and then she lunged for the pink aura-ed traitor- wrapping her hands firmly around her friend's neck.

Ty Lee squeaked and with her frantic hands grabbed a bagel, which she used in a swift motion to club Azula over the head. The two clawed at one another, the sound of ripping fabric the only indication that any blows were landing. The princess took half a step back, and with ferocious speed tackled the acrobat in to the air and down on to the confectionary table.

Minutes later the terrace air was filled with flour and the unseen tang of a hundred different flavours. The floor was smeared with honey and wood. Cream adorned marble and sandstone equally without prejudice, rhyme or reason.

The princess and the acrobat lay on the floor with their backs partially up against each other and the shattered table. Both dripped with honey, cream and dough- both were finding it hard to move or breath. Nothing was scorched or burned, no one was crippled due to anything but exhaustion.

"Everyone's been celebrating, and dancing and singing. But all I could see was your face- in the fight- and in that dungeon. Funny huh- me- Mrs Party Girl sitting around like a mope when apparently the new age of peace and love has dawned."

"I'm not about to tell you that it's okay- that I'm glad. I'm not, my friends turned against me- it's not a pleasant experience."

"It wasn't supposed to be 'against you', I kept saying that in my head. 'We need to do this to save the world.'"

"Absolute concepts tend to work well in rousing speeches, in practice things aren't that simple. Good, evil, right, wrong- all relative concepts, highly vulnerable to respective points of view and duality. Today the killing has stopped, tomorrow may be the same- but it will start again, it always does."

"He wasn't supposed to die." Ty Lee was resolute.

"Oh Ty Lee..." Azula's tone was full of restrained disappointment.

"He wasn't." Ty Lee was begging for it to be true.

Azula's voice became weary and distant. "Could you see my father ever giving in? Could you see me ever giving in?"

At this Ty Lee paused, the answer clear. After a few moments the acrobat licked her lips and prepared for a few topic. "Mai..."

Azula quickly cut her off. "You were pulled in Ty Lee, I can deal with that. Mai willingly chose my brother over me- that needs to be dealt with directly." The princess's gaze sunk to the floor, a strange darkness shifting across her features. "I'd half expected that you'd of run back to the circus by now."

"You did?" Ty Lee's face became stricken with hurt.

After a paused Azula conceded. "No... I knew that you'd be here, I just wanted to hurt you."

"Thank you Azula." Ty Lee finally let out the tension that had filled nearly all of her joints.

"If you stick around we can hurt each other regularly."

They sat there peacefully and covered in honey for a long time, the longest the pair had gone in silence together while either was still awake.


	5. The past

_The Past_

_5 days, 13 hours, 27 minutes and 4 seconds earlier_

The throne room of the ancient underground Fire Nation palace was very much the same as the current throne room, only dustier. However it somehow lacked the charm of the new palace, perhaps lacking the possibility of sunlight that the above ground palace purposefully blocked out.

Many of the people in the room believed themselves to be suffering from a severe case of déjà vu, however they had actually been in this exact situation a few months earlier- thereby negating the true definition of déjà vu- however even if any of the people in the room were told this they would likely be too distracted to care.

Mai and Ty Lee stared across the room at the lone figure standing against them, no emotion reaching their faces.

The small tattooed boy standing near them was the first to speak. "Azula, we're here for the Fire Lord."

"I have the strangest feeling that we've been here before. No matter..." Azula's tone changed from wispy to authoritive. "Unfortunately Fire Lord Ozai is currently not here, in future you should announce when you'll be arriving so we could be better able to better accommodate you." The Princess turned casually as if that were the end of the matter and began to exit the hall.

"Azula!" Aang's shout rumbled across the hall, the airbender was unsurprisingly good at shouting- but certainly could have benefited from a deeper tone.

"Oh very well- if you are that intent on fighting. Mai, Ty Lee- attack!" The group of fighters simultaneously flinched, desperately readying themselves for an attack from within. Mai and Ty Lee slightly tilted their heads, partially questioning each other out of the corner of their eyes before turning their full attention back upon the Fire Princess.

Azula's cold laugh echoed off the stone walls. "These are the friends you've chosen? I would have given my life for either of you without hesitation." A similar pain tugged at the heart of each girl, only Ty Lee showed its signs, Mai masked it with indifference, Azula with cold hatred.

Suddenly a blue bolt of fire flew towards the ceiling, another towards the ground- a stream of fire hurtled across the hall threatening to consume the entire group in one fell swoop. The large group of rebels scattered for cover, the roof of the ancient palace began to cave in as more blue bolts were flung in every direction.

Aang managed to dodge a stream of lightning but by doing so crashed in to a fallen stone pillar. Katara almost electrocuted herself as her watery shield almost collapsed upon her. Toph was spent all her energy desperately trying to keep the entire hall from collapsing by tearing rocky supports from the floor. Mai panicked as she saw Azula's lightning directly hit Zuko, the noblewoman's life flashed before her eyes at such a rate that even the monotonous drawl of reality seemed new and entertaining to her.

Azula was caught off guard by a combination of Zuko's redirected assault and her father's inability to admit the smallest of defeats. She nevertheless turned her own confusion in to an attack- lunging towards Mai. Partial victory at hand- Azula produced an unpractised fire dagger from her right fist, the favoured move of her brother. As Azula swung the dagger down towards Mai's neck she whispered sweetly "Goodbye, old friend."

It hit the Princess like sound, a feeling that she would never relate to anyone. A large clang- her arm felt funny and she could swear she could smell burnt toast. Two more clangs and almonds filled the air. As she turned, the prodigy saw the pinkish deliverer of her annihilation. "Ay Ankslish Beckfet." The Fire Princess delivered her final words proudly with her chin held high before she fell in to unconsciousness and the arms of the weeping acrobat.


	6. The well oiled machine

The Fire Nation had a long and proud tradition of Fire Princes usurping the throne. Be it by stealth or in open defiance- a transition was more likely to occur via the determined hand of a loved one rather than the indifferent hand of time.

There was a certain amount of hidden relief from many holding official responsibilities when the banished prince returned and killed his father. A ruler whose only valid heir was a female left the future far too unsure and conflicted. Assassination made things far simpler- far more efficient.

As Mai surveyed the bureaucrats scuttling about the palace grounds from the marble steps of her residence across the way, she allowed herself to feel a strange calm wash over her. These people operated independently of the chaos that brewed around a fresh ascension, they neither worried or cared about anything. Delays were expected. Problems resulted in nothing but an enacted contingency

In a quiet palace study, in stark contrast to the unaccountable middlemen outside, Zuko sat behind a pile of scrolls frantically tearing through decisions, approvals and corrections that were apparently essential for the nation to avoid falling in to a bottomless pit of despair.

Fire Lord Zuko had spent the past three days split between official meetings in the Fire Lord's chamber and the endless stamping of scrolls, leaving little time to eat or sleep. He was becoming increasingly distant from everyone, and increasingly snappy when anyone even hinted that he would not be able to continue operating at the rate he was currently subjecting himself to. The noblewoman was becoming tired of Zuko's attitude, and believed that after three days of no sleep and shortened meals it was time for him to finally learn his lesson.

"My Lord, I trust your efforts these past few days have been fruitful." Mai stood tall in the doorway of the room, her hands joined together under her golden robe- the picture of noble poise.

Zuko was dishevelled, while he maintained a dignified air within the chamber his true emotional state seeped through when in relative privacy. "Mai- they just keep coming. As soon as I finish one pile, two more have appeared. It's impossible- how am I supposed to rule the nation when all of my day is filled with endless stamping?"

Mai glided over to the table, removing a single scroll from the top of the largest pile. "Yan Sen Wei, of the Sen Wei family is currently tasked with the responsibilities of new developments, restorations and foreign trade- such documents are indicated with the green, blue and yellow markers." Mai motioned towards three enormous piles, two on Zuko's desk and one tucked away in a corner.

"...Yan was one of the most devote supporters of Ozai, he has undoubtedly sent you queries relating to the restoration of every fountain, dock, statuette and outhouse currently residing within Fire Nation borders. As Fire Lord you would be advised to attach a note asking Yan to properly distribute already allocated funds on a national needs basis as per previous policy while taking in to account the cessation of hostilities with the other nations."

"So he sent me all of this as some kind of revenge?"

"If you to confront him he would simply assure you that 'he only wished to ensure that the new and courageous Fire Lord was not being kept ill-informed', and apologize profusely if he was too vigilant in his desire to please." Mai made her way over to an already completed pile of scrolls with white markers on their sides.

"...The white markers are from Sui Pi Chow- a perpetually nervous man, who likely is in desperate fear for his life and would benefit greatly from a speedy reply that you have no desire to make his decisions for him- as not doing so would undoubtedly result in his entire family going in to hiding. Pink scrolls will be carried out the same regardless of your choice, however making a choice that is disagreeable will result in an influx of purple 'correction' scrolls- it's much easier for all involved just to attach a note deferring to the wishes of the relevant minor officials."

Mai began rearranging piles, clearly in search of something important. "...However the pile of utmost importance will consist of several different colours each marked with a golden outline. These are urgent, variable, require royal assent and deal with overall policy decisions. Within this pile you will likely find a confirmation of troop withdrawal, reconciliation plans for each separate Water and Earth nation settlement, and likely a list of viable candidates for marriage." Having located the pile Mai placed the bundle of scrolls in to Zuko's arms, a satisfied smirk absent yet implied.

"And you are telling me this now as some kind of retribution for me demanding I be left alone?"

"If I was at all unsure that the nation would not automatically adjust policy to avoid your wrath then I would have given in sooner. Perhaps in future you would make use of the skills of those around you."

Zuko's brow quickly furrowed as he stared up at Mai. "You hate bureaucracy."

"Yes... but I don't hate you." Mai gracefully floated away, feeling a smile spread across her face that didn't actually appear.


	7. Misdirection

"Really Uncle, if you would only commit as much effort to important matters as you do to tea and Pai Sho you could be an unstoppable force." The comment was accompanied by the Princess nudging a black dragon tile in front of an already impressive cluster flanking the black king tile.

"One day you will learn, my dear niece, that true enjoyment of life is generally obtained through acts that others will find foolish and misguided. A primary truth of life is that happiness is gained through following one's own path, not the path set down by another." During his sage advice the retired general had moved a white joker piece away from his side avoiding its immediate capture but creating a large hole in his defences.

"And where does my path lead uncle?" Azula's face shifted in to a devious grin as she moved a black piece to break through the front lines of the white army- her head tilting slightly to the side, anticipation had gotten the better of her.

Iroh moved his white joker piece right in to the centre of a large cluster of black tiles. "Defeat." Iroh's hands retreated back under his over-garments, his face wearing a grin free from taunting or guile that most effectively taunted and beguiled Azula. The princess furrowed her eyebrows in a momentary lapse of control, and in an uncharacteristic sign of humility gave a snorting laugh, rose with her uncle, and offered a small bow to greet his own.

"Sometimes I feel like the world has turned insane. I am surrounded by people who hate and love me, I have access to more power now than I had before my failure, and I am happy when I feel like I should be dead." The statement came very much out of the blue, and was delivered with such a detached dreamy tone that most would be too scattered to find an appropriate answer. Iroh simply smiled and promptly offered his reply.

"Sometimes it takes death, even one's own, to realise that the world can be different than what it appears." The answer was acceptable to the Princess, but she remained still and continued to stare at her Uncle, Iroh remained equally composed and silent.

"Why did Zuko leave? I never... he had his stupid honour back, it doesn't make sense." Emotion flowed in to the Princess's words, her tone full of annoyance and pain.

"He was walking the path set by another Azula, his destiny lay away from here." The break in the Princess' demeanour was met with concern by Iroh, his face sagged- losing its giddy cheerfulness and instead showing the many years of sorrow and guilt so often hidden from view.

"You may think he was a monster, but he loved me and I will not just pretend he didn't exist." Azula's sight sunk to the floor, silently considering the words.

"Azula..." Iroh reached out to touch his niece's shoulder.

"Don't..." Azula flinched away from his touch, her eyes were piercing daggers. After a moment she quickly slid back in to a neutral mask, her body righting itself once again. "Thank you for the game Uncle- until next time."

With a bow the Princess floated away, disappearing down the palace hallways. Iroh held a worried look on his face.


	8. Roles and responsibilities

The Fire Nation capital was as radiant at night as it was during the day. The gardens of the Fire Palace were alight with the soft glow of moonlight, the various flowers, statues and structures all sparkling under a near full moon.

The avatar found himself perched cross legged on a banister with the world's only 'seeing-eye-lemur' perched upon his shoulder. For the first time in over a century he felt completely at peace. He was broken from his tranquillity as Momo frantically scurried across his shoulders before launching off in to flight, descending to disappear in to the gardens below.

Aang heard footsteps and with a quick sideways glance saw princess Azula approaching. With a whirlwind jump he placed himself next to the approaching princess- animatedly spinning to a halt.

"Princess Azula." The avatar inclined his head and brought his right fist to meet his left palm, his imitation of the Fire Nation greeting.

"Avatar Aang." Azula mimicked the action, ignoring the faux pas of neither one being a student or master of the other.

"Aang is fine. Though I guess it may take a while- Zuko was calling me 'Avatar' for more than a year after learning my name." Aang's face was alight with unending amusement.

Azula's tone was slightly amused, slightly informational. "It is far harder to stay detached when you call someone by a name- they become an individual. Hunters prefer to think of their prey as a thing."

"Oh." Aang was unsure how to take this, it felt important somehow.

Azula stepped up to the balcony and looked over the moonlit gardens of the fire palace, and past them to the unending sea. She continued on conversationally "... so is your birthday today or tomorrow?"

Aang looked over to her with a surprised expression covering his face. "I... tomorrow."

"I assume that pause means you haven't told anyone." Azula replied with her left eyebrow half raised.

"How did you know?" Aang's surprise had quietly shifted towards wariness over the past few seconds.

"I don't suppose you would have any chance to know this, but I am quite an Avatar enthusiast. When I was young I spent days upon days scurrying secretly through the archives, searching for every piece of information we had on the Avatar. There are no official public records of course, except for propaganda about the danger you pose to our great nation- but the palace's archives are quite extensive."

Azula's speech had done nothing to alleviate the confusion that Aang was feeling. All he had gained was a strange unease, and lingering satisfaction at finding such an unexpected fan.

"...But more to the point- I know because it was today, around this time, that Avatar Roku met his end. Reincarnation generally happens instantly with transference choosing a child only hours from term."

"Oh." The mention of his predecessor's death caused a dark weight to settle upon the avatar.

Azula at least tried to act like the pain the Avatar was feeling was uncomfortable for her- turning back towards the landscape.

The princess suddenly heard a solemn cheeriness coming from her side, the outputting feelings that swelled within her were pushed down before they reached her face. "Azula... I'm sorry about your father."

At this point Azula fully turned towards the Avatar, an unreadable expression worn upon her face that was supposed to be consolatory. "Aang- I can no more blame you for my father's death than I could blame a moose-lion for killing an antelope. It is the avatar's role to correct imbalance within the world..." Azula placed her hand upon Aang's shoulder. "Killing is part of your nature- it always has, and always will be."

"Azula- I didn't mean for him to die." Aang choked the words out, filled with a sudden dread.

"Of course not, you're a good hearted soul- anyone can see that. But he is dead, and he would have always been dead regardless of your intentions. The Avatar's purpose is to kill, it's how the world maintains order- you can't blame yourself, and I don't blame you." Azula placed her other hand on the avatar's shoulder, forcing their eyes to stare at one another.

"I'm not a killer, the Avatar exists to create harmony." Aang was visibly shaking, caught in a blinding mix of anger, sadness and vigilant denial.

"And how is harmony created? The Avatar has the power to destroy whole armies, but power is only useful when it is used- an Avatar unwilling to kill may as well have no power at all." At this Azula offered a reassuring smile that actually looked reassuring, but did little to reassure anyone, and was intended to reassure no one.

The princess removed her hands, and glided down the hall. Aang stared after her, silently mourning the peace he believed was now lost to him forever.

An unending grin stretched itself across the Princess' face.

------


	9. Sweet dreams

The southern air temple was old and cracked but still full of life, unseen figures darted to and fro- faceless but alive. Aang walked past Sokka who was tearing in to the carcass of Bosco- the murderer had a face covered in blood, gore and a goofy grin as he walked past.

"Everyone makes their choices." Aang's voice was full of resigned disappointment. The skeleton of Monk Gyatso stood at the top of the staircase with his arms crossed; shaking his head- Aang had been exceptionally tardy. The Avatar continued on with resigned sorrow.

"I'm not afraid anymore." As he entered the decaying hallway he saw Katara in a lustful embrace with Koh, the demon's eye constantly blinking between Haru, Sokka, Zuko, and her father before again plunging back down towards her willing face.

"Nothing lives forever." Aang's voice was full of resigned hatred. As he walked down the corridor, the yellow walls turned red, and lava dripped from the ceiling in steady globs. As the hallway ended it was no longer there; Aang stood on the edge of a volcano that was on the brink of eruption.

The girl's words came out of nowhere. "I love you." Azula walked up to the Avatar wearing an overly tight red leather combat suit, the skimpy outfit doing little to actually protect the wearer- her midriff and legs were fully exposed, her body dangerously close to spilling out of the meager coverings.

Her face was angelic; her long flowing hair was unbound and dancing in the wind. "Sure- but what's in it for me?" Aang's voice was harsh and indifferent. In a swift move he took Azula into his arms, her body fitting perfectly into his embrace- his lips joined with hers- the volcano behind them erupted and everything around the pair was set aflame.

As Aang reluctantly pulled away he saw Azula clutching her chest, blood spurting violently from the wound that he couldn't help but feel responsible for. He stared with resigned acceptance as she weakly coughed her final words with absolute adoration- "I'm playing with you."


	10. Laying in made beds

The Fire Lord's bed was enormous. The Fire Lord's bed had sheets made from the finest of silks. The Fire Lord's bed was magnificent; the finest bed in the nation- perhaps the world.

Zuko starred across the room at the Fire Lord's bed willing himself to sleep, as he nestled uncomfortably into the arm chair that he had slept upon for the past six nights.

He was the Fire Lord, but the Fire Lord's bed was not his bed. On the second day of his rule the sheets had been scrubbed one hundred times. On the third day the old sheets had been burned and new ones retrieved. On the forth the maids were thankful that the strange requests had finally stopped. On the fourth day Zuko had resigned himself to spend the rest of his life with a slight rightward crick to his neck.

Mai had woken up in a good mood. Her childhood sweetheart had finally begun to recover from the mental breakdown he was refusing to acknowledge. Zuko had appeared at dinner the previous night in good spirits and actually talked to people without scowling or excusing himself. The noblewoman believed that things could only get better, at least until Azula decided to mount her severed head on a pike, but Mai was determined to enjoy every minute she had left.

She entered the Fire Lord's room with a pile of golden scrolls and steaming tea. "The servants are already terrified of you. If you don't emerge soon then all of my careful planning will be ruined."

The Fire Lord formally known as Prince Zuko was nervous, hungry and desperately trying not to appear nervous. "Planning?"

"Since you've finally decided to do things the easy way I thought it was time for you to meet personally with the people who have the ability to make your life a living hell." At this Mai's mouth creased awkwardly into a smile before quickly jerking back in to neutrality, the noblewoman seemed extremely disturbed by the attempted gesture. "And at midday you have a war meeting with the..."

It was then that Mai saw the arm chair, covered with ruffled sheets. Her gaze turned from the chair, to Zuko and then to the bed. She placed her load on a nearby table and silently exited the room.

Minutes later eight startled servants and kitchen hands rushed into the room and began frantically disassembling the gigantic centrepiece. They worked like a group of ants picking away at an oversized silky slice of red and golden bread.

Minutes later the pair was sitting next to each other on an armchair that hadn't been used as a bed.

"I was looking through the proposals for viable wives." Zuko started conversationally, as if the matter were of little importance to either of them. "I was hoping that you would provide your advice on the matter."

Mai sat silently, apparently considering the alternatives. "I hear the Bo Feng family has a daughter, a bit old- already seventeen. But she is fairly adept at political manoeuvring."

"And why isn't she already attached?"

"Her childhood sweetheart was banished." A faint sorrow seeped in to Mai's tone.

"And she's over him?" Mai gave Zuko a sidelong bored glance, indicating that he had extended the exchange one step too far.

"... So this Bo Feng girl would be your choice?"

"No. A girl from the Si Gwong family would better strengthen your rule." Mai's voice remained casual and detached. An amused smile spread across Zuko's face.

"I love you too." As Zuko said the words he took her right hand into his own. Mai had never been as happy in her entire life- she was so happy that she didn't want to spoil it by forcing a smile. It was the first time either had said the words.


	11. Shattered

In the early hours of the morning, as she woke up, the first thing the princess noticed was the pacing shadow just outside her door. As the maid entered and informed her that there was a strange foreign boy waiting for her a satisfied smile spread across the young girl's face.

The shadow ceased its endless march and began to wait in an impatient patience. Upon completion of her morning grooming ritual she instructed the maid the exit via the side entrance and settled comfortably upon the side of her bed.

After close to an hour of sitting and savouring the clockwork shuffles and twitches of the frustrated shadow- Azula picked up a black and golden vase off a nearby countertop, returned to sit on the side of her bed, let the vase drop violently towards the floor and relaced her fingers in a pose of ready expectation.

The terrible shattering resulted in the shadow bursting in to the room, his poise unplanned and panicked. The water tribe boy's eyes darted around the room before resting upon the broken ornate pieces littering the floor, and the eerily composed Princess lording over the severed fragments from the side of her bed.

Sokka inexplicably overcome with the unmistakable feeling that he had somehow lost. As he pushed down the feelings he realised his only choice was to begin. "Azula..."

"Sonja isn't it?" Her eyebrows rose perfectly to fit the query.

"Sonja is a girl's name Azula." His face conceding an unwanted twitch and his tone was filled with open annoyance.

"The nuances of tribal custom have always seemed strange to me." The princess said the words as if engaged in idle chit-chat with an old friend.

"You know my name." He was certain that the devious serpent would not forget something that could be used as a weapon.

Azula's brow became slightly pinched- the savage was trying to wreck her fun. "Is there something that you want?"

"You know what I want." Delivered with an equal level of certainty- the snake knows what everyone wants.

"I was actually expecting you to visit me during my temporary imprisonment. Your little girlfriend not important enough for you to suffer the stench of the dungeons?" Open mockery filled the prodigy's voice, no longer bothering with restraint or guile.

"Zuko told me that you wouldn't speak." Sokka replayed the past.

"And that satisfied you? Do they not teach persistence in the barren south?" She knew that it didn't, and that they did.

"They told me you likely wouldn't know." Sokka had walked up to the princess's bed, the pieces of vase noisily cracking under his boots.

"But you knew I would." She leant back, supporting the weight of her body with her hands, visibly displaying her unconcern for his approach.

"I didn't know if I could live with myself." The words were an admission.

Azula didn't understand, her brow furrowed once again. As his meaning dawned on her an emotion, that vaguely resembled welcome surprise, passed across her face- traces of it never fully disappearing. She leant forward again. "If I didn't tell you."

"If you didn't tell me." The tribesman affirmed. His manner would be uncharacteristically serious to someone who only vaguely knew the boy and the extent that he would go to protect those he cared for.

Azula broke the gaze that the two had shared to look idly over the rest of the room, only to realise that her ability to move had been greatly limited by the jagged pieces that now scattered the floor.

Sokka purposefully strode across the room and picked up her shoes from against the wall. He returned and with a swift motion cleared the dangerous shards away from a small section of the floor. The boy knelt and gently took hold of the princess's calf, sliding her silken dress smoothly up her leg to reveal her feet. As the pointed leather boots, and the hands guiding them, made their way further up Azula's legs- the princess became visibly unnerved. Physical contact was unusual for the Princess apart from battle or the the meaningless ministrations of faceless servants.

His task completed- Sokka rose making sure to keep anything that could be interpreted as victory from reaching his face. It was hard- as the princess was well and truly shaken, one of the few times Sokka had ever seen the cold facade of the poised planner even slightly falter.

"She escaped." Azula suddenly began. "... Quite an embarrassment really, especially after uncle walked free only a few days earlier. The Fire Nation's prisons are supposed to the most secure in the world- then again we are the only nation that imprisons our criminals." The last was clearly meant as a slight, but it was ignored by the warrior.

"If she 'escaped' then where is she?" The boy clearly didn't believe a word the Princess had said.

Azula delivered her words as if speaking to a petulant child. "Keyoshi Island I would assume. That is her home."

Sokka delivered the words as if speaking to a petulant child. "That was one of the first places we looked when we couldn't find her in the prisons."

" 'We'?"

"Scout parties have been sent all over the world."

"Let me get this straight- Fire Nation soldiers went to Kyoshi Island and announced that there was a new Fire Lord and that their warriors should come out and board a boat back to the Fire Nation. Can 'we' not see the flaw in that plan?"

The warrior's poise shifted in to neutrality as he silently considered the words. "They're on the island." Sokka tested the words

"Yes cong-..." The princess was interrupted before she could finish her taunt.

"They're on the island!" Sokka's voice was ecstatic. He picked up the Princess and gripped her in a spontaneous hug- laughing in genuine glee. He gave the Princess an overdramatic kiss before skipping off out of the room and down the corridor.

Azula stood with a look of bewildered confusion straining her face. Her hand unconsciously glided to her mouth.


	12. Consequences

The war room of the Fire Palace had not been used for close to two decades. During the twilight years of Azulon's rule the Fire Lord had decided that meetings of any kind that involved the Fire Lord were to be held within the Fire Lord's chamber. As no war meetings were permitted without the Fire Lord present, the war room had stood collecting dust, a relic of a more familial age.

Now it stood restored and spotless- a physical testament to the new regime. From here in to the future Fire Lords would ask for council, respect their advisors and rule with love rather than fear. Suggestions to rename the room to 'the peace room' were quickly rejected due to 'being just one step too far' and for 'being the worst suggestion ever to be dreamt up ever'.

The room itself was a perfect balance of efficiency and grandeur, surrounded by golden statuettes and flowing pillars, while maintaining an uncluttered path to all functional points. Where the room was free from recreations of famous war heroes or ancient sets of armour, there hung paintings of the greatest Fire Lords and of ancient mythical beings.

There were only three walls within the room, the forth instead opened onto a marble terrace. The view was split between the magnificent city below and the rolling lush hills of the royal garden, the scene combining the magnificence of manmade architecture and the relaxed gracefulness of nature. The surrounding mountains were split by a narrow gorge that lead straight up to the terrace, as if nature itself had conspired to enhance the room's magnificence.

Mai Bo Feng leant lazily over the sandstone banister of the terrace, looking out over the view with earned disinterest. She was attempting to temporarily escape from the strange circular feud that continued in the war room behind her.

There had never existed a more apt time for her to feel abysmally bored and, in quiet contemplation, she was beginning to wonder if wiping out the entire world might not be the best option after all.

It was halfway between a shouting match between Zuko and Sokka, over the relevance of war reparations to people without a concept of ownership, that Azula burst in to the room. Silence conquered the room; noise was ill-prepared for such a surprise attack.

The princess made quick and calculated strides towards the balcony. The automatic repositioning and counter moves of the room's original inhabitants were rendered significantly ineffective by a combination of confusion and uncertainty.

Mai was staring straight at the Princess as she approached; the noblewoman's face remained unsurprisingly unaffected. Azula's hand latched on to the noblewoman's neck and lifted her with surprising ease, their bodies pressed together as Mai became perilously close to plummeting down to the jagged rocks below.

Azula's eyes bore in to Mai's as she uttered her first words in a deadly tone. "You killed my father."

Sokka had reached the doorway first, and was preparing to warily make his way over to the two, as a dagger landed in a pillar inches from his head. Mai's arm sunk slowly back to help balance herself on the railing. "Okay, point taken." Sokka raised his hands insupplication and backed away with far more haste than he had approached.

Azula continued as if nothing had interrupted them switching seamlessly to a more conversational tone. "So I thought that I should kill your father- but that would not be important to you. I could kill your mother, but that may be a blessing. And your brother would be meerly unfortunate- if even that." A pause- for dramatic effect. The pair's eyes bore in to one another; Mai refused to show emotion. Azula's eyes burned with cold fury, her head rocking slightly in an unconscious imitation of a cobra ready to strike.

"...So then, after all that I decided that the only person's death that would hurt you would be my brother's. But then I'd have no one- then I'd have nothing left in the world. And as much of an idiot as he can be- even _I_ need something to prove that I exist." It was at this point that Mai began to falter, her expression threatening to turn to worry. Azula's current sentiments were uncharted, for one of the exceedingly few times since the two had met Mai could not read what the princess's next step would be.In that moment, for the first time in her life, she legitimately acknowledged the fact that she may actually die.

"That brought me here Mai, my friend- my sister. That brought me to this question..." With this Azula manoeuvred Mai's hands so as to lock her palms to the princess's stomach. As Mai heard a small click her eyes shot open, confusion and panic spreading across her face- while the rest of her body went deathly still for fear of allowing the unlatched blades from hurtling forth in to her friend's belly.

Azula leaned in, pulling Mai towards her as she did. The action kept Mai's hands in position but allowed their bodies to slide close one another- almost touching down their entire length. "...if I had died- would you of cared?"

Tears were falling down Mai's cheeks, her face was desperately trying to hold it's stoic composure but was being assaulted by unwanted twitches of sadness and desperation. "Yes." The word was even and soft, spoken with absolute clarity and truth.

The princess reached above her head, pulling Mai's along with her own. When fully extended Azula unclenched her hands, allowing a twin bladed steel shuriken to spring violently from each of Mai's wrists. The two women remained staring at each other for the five second eternity it took for the blades to plummet back solid ground and embed themselves in the marble floor a foot apart on each side of the girls.

Noise reconquered lost ground, silence was ill-equipped to survive an extended campaign. Azula exited the room as she had entered, amid confusion and without opposition.


	13. Optimism

The dining room of the Fire Palace was a majestic hall, filled with ornate braziers, and with walls covered in flowing silken curtains. There was room to comfortably seat fifty, but at the moment only five sat around the furthest edge.

Zuko sat at the head of the table with Katara and Aang on one side, Toph and Sokka on the other. The group was waiting for the food to be brought out, chatting idly amongst themselves.

Princess Azula entered the hall wearing a long flowing red silken dress that seemed to compliment the curtains. While the way she held herself was certainly similar to the Azula the group knew, the outfit made her look far too feminine and delicate to be the monster that had viciously hunted everyone currently sitting at the table at least once. All but one pair of eyes tracked her as she approached, each with varying degrees of scowling or shock.

"Aang, it's good to see you again. May I?" Azula's words rolled off her tongue with a practiced gentleness, her actions indicating that she wished to sit next to him.

"Of course Azula." Everyone at the table believed Aang to be strangely composed- although they all had largely differing reasons for why he shouldn't be. Katara unconsciously demanded the boy fight for her position, Sokka was thinking something close to 'yowza', and Zuko would expect anyone so close to Azula to be shaking in fear.

In the time it had taken everyone to stew appropriately in their respective emotions the food had arrived.

"So- Sokka. I was expecting you to be halfway to Kyoshi by now. Worried Suki may have forgotten you already?" Azula said conversationally, as if her first appearance at anything where she wasn't assaulting someone wasn't any big deal.

"I can't leave just yet. I'm needed for things."

"I'm sure we'd be able to manage without you. We'll just ask the servants to prepare less food." The princess had seemed to of developed a unique pitch for speaking to Sokka, the watertribe boy wasn't appreciative. His response was cut short by Zuko raising his glass and clearing his throat.

"I'm glad to see that we are all finally together again- in peace." The last words were empathised with a half scowl towards his sister and Sokka. "...To peace between the nations- may it last until the end of time."

Azula let out a soft laugh as if amused by a small child who had said something far beyond their understanding.

"Everlasting peace is funny to you is it? Where would the world be without people losing their families to war?" Katara was filled with an incensed anger, pouring all the misery and pain of her devastated childhood onto the warmongering princess.

Azula ignored the emotion of Katara's outburst, explaining as if recounting an inevitable universal truth. "There will always be conflict. Just because you declare peace does not mean it will be so. The only way to ensure peace is to own the world- and it seems that solution has been deemed unacceptable." The end was said as if a joke. No one of the table seemed amused.

"That isn't peace Azula." The princess' words had only cemented a belief that she was evil incarnate within the young waterbender's head.

"The world will continue, and people will rebel, or think that their lot in life is less than they deserve, or demand 'justice' for wrongs long forgotten- and people will die. Even now Fire Nation ex-nationals are likely being dragged through Earth Kingdom streets all in the name of a speedy military withdrawal. Where is their peace, their justice?"

Zuko had gripped the table, his sudden voice full of restrained anger. "We have not abandoned anyone Azula, Fire Nation guards have remained until replaced by Earth Kingdom guards."

"The Earth Kingdom guards will be the ones doing the dragging."

Zuko's restraint quickly crumbled, sharp anger filling his voice. "Not everyone wants war Azula."

Azula remained composed and detached. "But everyone wants revenge."

"I don't, you certainly don't seem to."

"We can't always have everything that we want." Utensils clashed to plates, and the few eyes not on her already were now snapping between the royal siblings. Except Toph's, but she's blind.

"...I think I'll take my leave." The princess stood slowly and glided away from the table.

Before she could reach the door she felt a small hand lightly touch her shoulder. "Azula..."

The flutter of confusion that passed across the princess' face was removed too fast for anyone to actually see. "Aang."

"I understand what you were doing- before- on the balcony." Azula's expression remained neutral but in truth she was unsure how to respond at this point.

"...It's my role to bring balance to the world, but I am not a killer- and even if it comes to that..."

The princess saw her opening, her tone sharp and cold. "It will. Just because I was intending to hurt you doesn't mean what I said isn't true Avatar. Powerful people value their honour more than their lives- powerful people wish to live on forever- they fear obscurity, not death."

Across the room at the same time a servant appeared to interrupt the hole left by the siblings spat. "A messenger from the Earth Kingdom my Lord."

"Send him in." Zuko's voice had now taken on a tiredness that had been previously banished.

The Earth Kingdom messenger was covered from head to toe in harsh black coverings, his legs and arms noticeably unrestricted- there was something 'off' about his appearance that the Fire Lord could not place.

The man stood before the Fire Lord and with a sharp upward swipe produced a steel blade as the limb ascended above his head- ready to strike. As time slowed to a halt, and Zuko waited patiently for his life to flash before his eyes, the messenger suddenly flew across the room and crashed against the furthest wall with a sickly thud- his body smoldering.

Zuko turned his body sharply and saw Azula with her arm outstretched and her fingers smoking. She stared right at him with a sly grin upon her face.

"Everlasting peace."

--

--

AN: Banishment is continued in 'Right and Wrong' which can be found via profile. By continued I of course mean bi-'tinued', or post&pre-'tinued'- which of course means that I realised that to get a proper ending for this story I'd need a proper beginning and villains and heroes and intrigue and whatnot. So 'Right and Wrong' branches out and widens the focus from Azula a bit. Banishment will stay where it is- it doesn't finish and no one grows or learns life lessons but it works well as a fairly in depth character study even if it doesn't seem that way at first glance.

If you enjoyed Banishment you'll enjoy 'Right and Wrong'. It's mostly the same whacky fun. Peace out. Feel free to leave feedback, on how this decision has fundamentally damaged your life, in either reviews or via PM.


End file.
